The present invention relates to a new compound with a diamino structure. The amino compound is used as a photosensitive material. In particular, the diamino compound is applied to a photosensitive member or an electroluminescence device as a charge transporting material.
Many organic compounds such as anthracenes, anthraquinones, imidazoles, carbazoles and styryl derivatives, which can be used as a photosensitive material or a charge transporting material, have been known.
However, when the materials described above are applied, for example, to a photosensitive member, durability, weathering resistance and compatibility with other members are required basically as well as good photosensitivity and good charge transportability. The fact is that there are few materials meeting such characteristics as above mentioned.